Behind These Eyes
by o.OchantelO.o
Summary: Willow wants someone she doesn't think she should have. Warning: Sexual content inside.Set during season two.


Title: Behind These Eyes

Author: Chantel  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy etc. This is all non-profit fun.<p>

Authors note: This is a mature story. If you are under age please be advised that you are responsible for turning away.

Feedback: is lusted after.

* * *

><p>Dim candlelight flickered against gentle blue walls of Willow Rosenbergs bedroom, casting shapes against the surface in an oddly artist formation. It was early April in Sunnydale and the faint smell of spring hung loosely in the air, which, by Californian standards, was unusually crisp.<p>

The redheaded teenager had long ago abandoned her reading assignment for the week and was now situated on her bed, eyes cast towards her ceiling, as she laid in quiet contemplation. When had everything become so complicated? When had she become so invested in her own desire that she had lost the ability to control it?

She felt like a slave. Here she was, all but consumed by the force of her attractions, and completely unable to act. Her chest heaved as she inhaled deeply, shutting her eyes and willing the vision beneath them to disappear. Gentle brown eyes, rich and deep, stared back at her- taunting her efforts. Willow squeezed her eyes shut tighter, but it was all to no avail, there was no denying the desire that had mounted throughout her body. Swallowing roughly she tried to recall exactly when her feelings had changed. It seemed so sudden, the switch from platonic to passionate, one second she had simply looked into a pair dark eyes and before the next second had arrived something had shifted inside of her. The smile she was used to receiving was no longer just an expression; because lips formed that smile. Full, gentle lips that were capable of pressing rough, lustful kisses against the redheads body.

Willow sighed as she thought about what those lips could do. She knew it was wrong to be thinking this way, she wanted to be respectful of her relationships, but she couldn't control herself. It was as if her mind had taken permanent residency in the imagination of her libido. Licking her lips, Willow pictured strong arms holding her in place with even stronger hands. Her body warmed against her wishes and she became hyper aware.

The soft fabric of her nightshirt moved against her fingertips as she removed her hands from her stomach and slipped them under the garment to rest on her hips. Her mouth became dry as she felt the familiar burn begin to grow between her legs. With her pulse quickening, she glanced to her bedroom door, unconsciously licking her lips when she saw that she had remembered to lock it upon closing it earlier. Her fingers began gently rubbing against her hips and she felt her nipples harden in anticipation. She was tempted. So tempted to slip into her fantasy and work out her sexual frustration, but she resisted. She imagined the course stubble of Brad Pitt and the smooth intellect of Doogie Howser, but eventually, the sensual curve of her secret dark horse arose. Heat engulfed her core and spread throughout her veins, fire against her resolve.

She groaned deeply and moved her hand against the inside of her thigh. Her legs spread on their own accord as she explored the hidden smoothness inside her thighs. She imagined the kind of strength that her lover would posses as they moved down the path of her legs. Willow brought her left hand up against her breast and began to softly knead the flesh. Everything started to feel real then, as if there was a body pressed firmly against her. Her clit throbbed hard and she could feel the wetness pool against her panties as she traced her right hand against her fabric covered mound.

Teasing herself, she applied a small amount of pressure as she moved her fingers in slow circles. She was so wet and it felt so good, but it was soon not enough. Slipping her panties off she began to rub her clit more forcefully. Arching her back, she moaned and spread her legs wider to gain more access to her pussy. She abandoned any pretence of not thinking about her dream lover then. She was aching for their touch, writhing under her own fingers wishing they belonged to them. Dipping her fingers into her wetness, she let out a shuddering breath, "Oh god" she whimpered, "I'm so wet"

"I can't believe I let you do this to me" she whispered, pulling her pillow close to her mouth. From past experience she knew she would need to later. Her heart pounded furiously, driving her pulse hard against her clit. She began to move in rhythm with her hand, thrusting her hips in an effort to appease the building tension in her body.

Visions flashed behind her eyelids; a head between her legs, tongue slowly moving between her lips. She moved her hand the way she imagined the tongue would. Gentle at first, exploring her pussy. She moved her fingers through her lips and up past her clit, teasing her hood with small circles. "Ugh, yes" she let out, mapping the course out for her fantasy. Wanting to feel her lovers lips against her clit, she moved her hand down, marvelling at how hard it was, she moved her fingers roughly against it. She was moaning loudly now and clamped her mouth shut using the pillow, "Fuck" she let out, "Oh my God. That feels so good" Her orgasm was beginning to form, she was so close to release. She sped up her ministrations and lost herself inside her mind.

Her lover was fucking her hard. Moving their tongue roughly against her clit she felt them pause momentarily, only to descend upon her with twice as much force. She moaned loudly as she felt lips wrap around her and start to suck hard. Her hands moved to the back of their head and grabbed helplessly at the dark brown hair, "Harder" she moaned out, "Please don't stop". She was rewarded with strong hands gripping her hips and pulling her closer. She thrust her hips into her lovers mouth, desperate to cum. "God I'm so close" she let out, "just like that". Her pussy was throbbing against the soft tongue that was now licking her up and down. She felt the tongue plunge inside her and cried out.

Willow's feet pressed firmly into her mattress as she moved against her own hand. She was so close to cumming, she could feel the wetness dripping from her pussy as she continued to touch herself. Moaning against the pillow she held to her face, the redheads breath hitched and she felt her orgasm begin, "oh god" she panted, rubbing her clit harder with every second. "Ugh, fuck" She bit down on her pillow in an effort not to scream her dream lovers name. As she reached her climax, Willow found herself launched into a wild frenzy. Hips and hands moving hard, she felt the passion hit her in a giant wave and she lost all control. Her nails dug into the pillow. She knew it was wrong. Part of her even felt a little guilty for it, but despite herself, the idea of fucking herself and longing for her forbidden lover made Willow all the more wet. Arching back she let out a loud moan before the name tore itself from her lips in a strangled cry of pleasure, "Jenny!"

Lightning ripped through her as she came. Wave after wave of pleasure crashing against her as she brought herself down from orgasm. Breathing deep, Willow placed the pillow back under her head and laid still. Her heart began to slow and she swallowed against the lump that was forming in her throat. There was a light sheen of sweat on her body and her core was drenched. Assessing the situation, the redhead concluded that she needed a shower. She remained stationary for several moments.

She had done it again. She had lost control. As she stared at her ceiling, the redhead felt the weight of her actions fall onto her. She said Ms. Calendar's name. It wasn't real if she fantasized about it, but moaning the teachers name when she came was.. definitely real. She had been trying to ignore her attraction to the teacher, praying that it would go away. The fact was Willow had, for the third time that week, cried out in ecstasy for the computer teacher. 'I've never cum so hard in my life' she thought. It was beginning to trouble her.

Shaking her head, she got up, grabbed her panties and tossed them in her hamper. "Whatever" she muttered to herself, "it's not that big of a deal"

She made her way to the bathroom and stared at her reflection. She was changing, but she looked the same. Didn't she? Could people tell when they looked at her? Did they walk past her and know her secret? The redhead observed herself for several more moments before turning towards the shower. Debating briefly whether she wanted to set her thoughts ablaze or freeze them, she ended up turning the water to scalding and stepped in the shower.

The water burned into her skin as it cascaded over her body. She shut her eyes and let the temperature distract her from her confusion.

It was a whole minute before the image of the brunette teacher popped into her mind again. A rueful smirk formed on her lips as she felt temptation slowly crawl back into her consciousness.

"Here we go again…" she sighed.

Willow turned the cold water on full blast. Perhaps a cold shower would be more appropriate after all.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Hit the feedback button and tell me what you thought.<p> 


End file.
